plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
PB2-assort_weapons.PNG|Assorted weapons Pistol C01P.png|Pistol C-01p Shotgun C-01s.png|Shotgun C-01s 15.png|Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro Defib1.png|Defibrillator/Defecator 13.png|Ray Gun C-01y GLauncher.png|Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby RealPistol.png|Pistol CS-Pro Shotgun DAZ.png|Shotgun CS-DAZ Railgun2.png|Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Railgun1.png|Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Real Riflez.png|Assault Rifle CS-RC MarineRifle.png|Assault Rifle C-01r BNG Gun.png|CS-BNG 16.png|Drone Gun CS-Virus Minigunonly.png|Minigun C-02m PB2-M4A1.png|M4A1 Glock_1.17.png|Glock Rayfifle.png|Ray Rifle TCoRR WSniperRifleCSYippeeKiYa.png|Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 10.28.01 AM.png|Alien Shotgun Along with characters, weapons are some of the most important items in the two Plazma Burst games. Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 are shaped around the use of different weapons in different combat scenarios. Every weapon is unique and has its advantages and weaknesses. This is a list of all the weapons from the Plazma Burst series. Some of the weapons don't vary from PB:FttP to PB2 and some do. There are many different types ranging from your basic assault rifle all the way to a fast firing plasmagun. Many weapons have long cool down times that need to be waited out before they can be fired again, while others will continue to spray bullets in a rapid succession if the mouse is held down. This page contains only a basic description of all the weapons, but for a much more in depth and comprehensive weapon information visit the weapon statistics page. It should also be noted that all weapons in Plazma Burst 2, with the exception of the Alien Pistol, Ray Rifle TCoRR, Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay, Glock, M4A1, Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade, and Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium were present in their current form upon the game's release. Melee * Electroshock - A taser-like device that electrocutes enemies on contact. Has a very low damage but a high damage per second. Found in PB:FttP only. * PSI Blades - Energy based blades that can cause great amounts of damage and have the ability to deflect bullets. These replaced the Eletcroshock in PB2. Pistols * Pistol CS-Pro - A realistic pistol with decent damage, fire rate, and penetration. Excellent accuracy and found in PB2 only. * Pistol C-01p - The pistol the Marine started with. It boasts excellent damage, fire rate, and penetration. The accuracy is quite decent, but not perfect. Human Soldiers are found using a weaker version of the C-01p. * Alien Pistol - A pistol that is a bit like a railgun and has a fast rate of fire. The weapon shoots rails since Version 1.17 but these shots will not bounce. Unfortunately, it has very low damage and no penetration. Found in PB2 only. * [[Falkonian Pistol|'Falkonian Pistol']] - A pistol that is made by the Falkoks, one of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past's main enemies. It sports a red coloration and a small blue bulb, much like the Pistol C-01p. * Glock - A pistol that fires invisible bullets and needs to be reloaded every 10 rounds if you shoot by holding the left mouse button and 6''' rounds if you just click. Like the M4A1, the Glock is not suitable for approved maps. Found in slot 1, like the other pistols. Exclusive to Map Editor and Custom Maps Automatics * '''Assault Rifle CS-RC - Used by the Civil Security on some levels in the Plazma Burst 2 campaign and is a rapid-fire assault rifle. Very well-rounded stats, with decent accuracy and penetration, great damage, and a good rate of fire. * Assault Rifle C-01r - One of the main weapons of the Marine. In PB2, it looks like the fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01r from PB:FttP and has a different firing noise, although it is the same weapon. It has mediocre piercing power, bad to excellent accuracy (depends on upgrade level), and an amazing rate of fire. It is also used by Falkoks and CS Bosses (on level 40 only), while Human Soldiers are seen using a weaker and less advanced version. * Alien Rifle - A special rifle with extremely high accuracy and penetration, a very low rate of fire, and incredibly high damage for a rifle weapon. Found in PB2 only; Usurpation Soldiers use this as their main weapon. * M4A1 - An assault rifle-type weapon that fires invisible bullets at an incredible rate of fire. The M4A1 has a reload mechanism, which is extremely rare in PB2. The weapon has to exchange magazines every 30 rounds when firing by holding down the left mouse button and 16 rounds when firing by clicking many times. It also has a powerful kick that greatly affects the player's stability, and is often used for flying. This weapon is not permitted for approved maps. It can be found in slot 2, like the other rifles. Exclusive to Map Editor and Custom Maps * Minigun C-02m - Noir Lime's signature weapon in PB2. A large gatling gun-type weapon with a very high rate of fire (comparable to C-01r), very high damage, and good penetration. Unfortunately, it has the worst accuracy of any rifle. * SMG - The FttP version of Noir Lime's weapon, it was somehow upgraded or the Minigun was found by Noir Lime between PB:FttP and PB2. It features medium damage, a good rate of fire and perfect accuracy. Burst-Fire Weapons * [http://plazmabursttwo.wikia.com/wiki/Combat_Rifle_CS-OICW Combat Rifle CS-OICW] - A recent addition to the Plazma Burst 2 Arsenal. This gun was inspired by fanart. It fires in rapid bursts. Exclusive to Map Editor and Custom Maps * Falkonian Shotgun - A burst-fire shotgun with red coloration. It is similar to the Alien Shotgun in terms of appearance and firing sound. (Also in Shotguns section below) Shotguns * Shotgun CS-DAZ - A powerful pump action shotgun that fires 4 pellets in one shot. Low accuracy and rate of fire, decent penetration, and high damage (if all 4 bullets hit). * Shotgun C-01s - A compact shotgun used by the Marine that fires 3 projectiles per shot, with good penetration. A weaker design is used by Human Soldiers. Less powerful than the CS-DAZ, but has higher accuracy allowing for more kills at long range. * Alien Shotgun - Rapid-firing Usurpation Forces' weapon. The rate of fire is identical to that of the Alien Rifle, and it shoots two moderately-high damaging projectiles per shot. It is more like a hybrid between Alien Rifle and a shotgun. * Falkonian Shotgun - A burst-fire shotgun with red coloration. It is similar to the Alien Shotgun in terms of appearance and firing sound. Falkonian Weapons exclusive to Map Editor and Custom Maps Energy-based * Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot - A somewhat fast firing beam weapon that fires in a straight trajectory and has the ability to reflect off walls in multiplayer Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. It can fire through multiple enemies. Excellent accuracy and moderately slow rate of fire. Found in PB2 only. * Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK - Much more powerful than its light counter part, it can fire through multiple enemies as well. Very slow reload but very high damage. Accuracy is less than that of the Lite Railgun. Like the Lite Railgun, it can reflect off walls only in multiplayer DM/TDM modes and contains a much thicker rail than the Lite Railgun. Found in PB2 only and haves the most damage in the game. * CS-BNG - The most powerful explosive handheld weapon in PB2. It fires a large lime green plasma radioactive round which damages anything in its way, exploding on impact (Anyone including allies gets damaged by the radioactive if the projectile goes near them). It has a slow reload, but it also has a very high knockback that can send anyone and anything flying. * Plasmagun CS-Bloom - Rapid firing plasma-based weapon that shoots small spherical projectiles that deal medium splash damage and high knockback. Found in PB2 only. Because of its decent damage and splash, it is often referred to as the "BNG's Little Brother." * Plasma Cannon - Plasma-based weapon in PB1 that fires multiple bolts at once with great penetrating power. Good accuracy, slow reload, massive damage. It could also be called an energy shotgun to some people; the same applies to Ray Gun. It was seen in use by Falkoks and Human Soldiers, and a similar look to the next weapon. * Ray Gun C-01y - Plasma-based weapon in PB2 that is the successor to the Plasma Cannon. It is nearly identical to Plasma Cannon, the only difference is visual appearance - Ray Gun is much bigger. A full upgraded Ray Gun on the campaign deals great damage, and devastating instant killing damage on close range weak and medium-strong enemies * Ray Rifle TCoRR - This weapon shoots rays (single raygun-like projectiles) with automatic fire at a very high rate. This gun could also be classed as an automatic, because it's essentially an energy-based assault rifle. It has medium accuracy, extremely high fire rate, low damage, and low penetration. It is unknown who made this gun, but it was seen in use by Grubs in FttP. Not available for use in Campaign, but usable in Custom Maps. * Alien Sniper Rifle - A sniper rifle designed and produced by the Usurpation Forces. It is large, sports a light blue LED designator, and its own firing noise. Exclusive to Map Editor and Custom Maps * Falkonian Marksman Rifle - A Falkonian energy-based precision rifle that has red coloration and the Lite Railgun firing noise. It does high damage with good penetration. Explosive * Grenade C-00n - Basic high explosive grenade that explodes after roughly 3 seconds. * Rocket Launcher - A weapon that slowly fires powerful explosive rockets. These rockets can deflect off the walls when fired at correct angle, just like railguns' projectiles. It uses player's grenades as ammo but rises their number from 3 to 15. Found in PB1 only. * Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro - The successor of PB1 Rocket Launcher. It has a new look and doesn't spend your grenades anymore, but it lost the ability to deflect off the walls. It is used by most Civil Security and Usurpation soldiers. * Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby - It fires grenades. These grenades are less powerful but are unlimited. Found in PB2 only. * Falkonian Grenade Launcher - A grenade launcher with red coloration that fires three small white grenades with white, blinking centers. Vehicle weapons * Vehicle Grenade Launcher - A grenade launcher built for vehicles, usually found on a Drone. * Vehicle Rocket Launcher - A rapid-fire burst rocket launcher-type gun that is used primarily by Corvettes. * Vehicle Minigun - A fairly accurate machine gun that is attached to vehicles like the Mobile rO81-CS or Drone. * Vehicle Cannon - A cannon that fires a projectile similar to the CS-BNG, but less powerful and at a higher rate of fire, mainly used by the Hound Walker-CS. * CS-Autocannon - A large vehicle-based cannon that fires Vehicle Cannon rounds at a slower rate than the Vehicle Cannon itself. Other weapons : All of these are exclusive in PB2. * Drone Gun CS-Virus - Large grenade launcher-like weapon that shoots out 3 drone-like bugs which attacks enemies in range by homing in towards them. Drones can be destroyed by PSI blades. Drones' life period is 10-15 seconds. (A single fully upgraded drone deals the same damage as the PSI blades, as seen on the weapon page) * Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay - A ballistic sniper rifle added after version 1.17 was installed in the game. Features high damage, nearly perfect accuracy, and a LED designator to indicate enemy presence and a targeting laser. Does not reload when holstered, and has a 3 second reload time. Most powerful bullet weapon in the game * Defibrillator - Used to revive dead allies and heal the player. It can also send enemies into a dying state. It has an alternate version, the gun_defecator, impossible to get in your weapons slot unless specific steps are followed (see the Defibrillator page). * Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade - A teleportation device that, when thrown, will teleport the thrower where the grenade would normally detonate. The player arrives at this location, traveling at the same velocity as the grenade, meaning that the player will also receive damage if it was at a high speed. It is exclusive to Multiplayer and it can't be used in the campaign. * Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium - Another device that emits a circular shield which absorbs projectile damage, protecting the player inside or behind it. It will be destroyed over time or if the shield has received too much damage. Another type uses slot 7 and only works once. Once the slot 7 version is used, it spawns a unusable clone of itself. It is exclusive to Multiplayer and can't be used in the campaign (unless a campaign custom map has a slot 7 shield). Trivia * Plazma Burst 2 has more weapons than Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. * Plazma Burst 2 is the first game in the series to add more weapons via updates. * Only three weapons - the Pistol C-01p, Assault Rifle C-01r, and Shotgun C-01s - have gone virtually unchanged since the first installment. * Most of the weapons are not affected by gravity. * The FttP Rocket Launcher is the only non-grenade weapon that has limited ammo and is affected by gravity. * In multiplayer, all weapons that have splash damage (such as the CS-BNG) rarely show their unique kill message. However, gun modification triggers can solve this by changing projectile type to a normal bullet or railgun-like energy. * Normally, vehicle weapons can't be used outside of the vehicle (you have to control it in order to use these guns). However, the August 26, 2014 update introduced new gun modification triggers to the Level Editor, which can make vehicle weapons hand-held, and vice versa. * When a ballistic, rail or ray-type projectile penetrates through an enemy and then hits another enemy (or more enemies in a chain combo, especially in case of using a Heavy Railgun), that is recorded as 2 (or more) hits. Since the accuracy stat (shown at the end of any campaign levels except 41) is just a # of hits divided by # of projectiles fired, multi-hits can result in accuracy being higher than 100%. However, enemies harmed with splash damage of projectiles such as rockets have no impact on accuracy. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past